Catheter Scope for Intraluminal Imaging of Early Neoplasia A micro-optical scanner has been demonstrated to efficiently transmit high-quality laser illumination at high resolution across a wide and variable field-of-view. The scanner is a microfabricated optical fiber that is driven in vibratory resonance. Since the laser light is scanned, images are acquired one pixel at a time, and most importantly, only a single optical fiber is required for illumination. This single optical fiber and a few collection fibers (either optical fibers or electrical wires from optical detectors) can be contained in an ultrathin catheter-style package of less than 2.5 mm in diameter. Therefore, high quality images can be obtained in regions of the body that were previously inaccessible. We propose to fabricate, test, and develop a proof-of-concept catheter scope in the first year (R21 phase), and then to build and test in vivo more advanced prototypes in the subsequent 3 years (R33 phase). The ultrathin catheter scope will be designed to fit within the 2.8 mm diameter working channel of a standard GI endoscope or standard flexible bronchoscope. Immediate goals are to determine feasibility of using this new in vivo imaging technology for the early detection of cancer in the pancreas and peripheral lung. The unique features of the prototype catheter scope are its high flexibility, small diameter, variable resolution imaging, enhanced depth perception using stereo-pair detectors, and enhanced image contrast using laser-induced fluorescence, and polarization contrast of the epithelial tissue layers. The long-term goals are to bring laser scanning endoscopy and bronchoscopy to the forefront of minimally-invasive medical practice, as a tool to image remote locations in the body, screen and diagnose for early detection of cancer, and in the future deliver optical therapies with pixel accuracy.